Tomorrow is the Day
by Dcfan100
Summary: Everyone needs someone to help them get things off there chest, to ask questions to or just to talk with. Just a series of one shots of each characters thoughts prior to Independence Day! Please read and review!
1. Robin

**Okay these are just a set of really short one shots about each of the characters experiences before the events of Independence Day. This one is about Batgirl and Robin. I liked them as a pairing in TB but since this is a new continuity I decided to write Batgirl as an eighteen year old and just keep there relationship as a big brother sister. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics.**

**July, 3 10:00 P.M Gotham City**

Robin sat atop a building in downtown Gotham City, his legs casually dangling over the edge. Suddenly he heard a quiet footstep behind him. Far to light to be Batman, but not quite as loud as someone like Catwoman. He quickly turned his head back behind him to spy the intruder. All trace of worry quickly vanished from the young boys face as he spied the girl, his friend and teammate.

"Batgirl!" he said with a grin.

"Hey, boy blunder," the girl said with a smile sitting down next to him. "Where's the bat?" she asked.

"Down in Black Mask's territory," Robin shrugged with a sigh. "Apparently, this is one of 'those' missions." Robin placed his head on his hand. "He still treats me like a kid, and on the day before 'thee day' at that."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Batgirl smiled encouragingly.

"Oh come on! I've been his partner for four years. Four years!" Robin said aggregately before sighed again "I bet he'd let you go." He muttered.

"Some how I doubt that," Batgirl said with a chuckle. "So, tomorrow's the day?" she asked.

"You know it," Robin said suddenly perking up. "Tomorrows the day we take the first step towards becoming full fledged league members." There was a short silence between the two as Robin looked up at the clear nighttime Gotham sky. Batgirl shook her head subtly wondering if this was the same brat she'd met ten years ago. "Why don't you come along?" he asked suddenly.

"Me?" Batgirl asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know I can't do that. My dad would wonder where I am, I've got college to attend to and…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Robin said with a sudden grin "You became one of those workaholics after entering college."

"Watch it!" Batgirl said quickly ruffling Robin's hair. Robin just grinned.

"I'll send you a post card from the Hall then," he smirked. Batgirl gave a satisfied sigh and softly punched him in the arm.

"I'm gonna miss you while you're gone kid. I've grown pretty fond of over the past three years. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

"I'm gonna miss you to Babs," he said using her full name. His grin spreading into a full smile before the awkward silence overtook the two of them again.

"Well, I'm going to continue my patrol." Batgirl said finally, taking out her tow cable. "I'll see you when you get back, oh and tell Alfred I said hello." She said giving him one last smile before swinging away.

"Yeah," he said weakly watching her go, "I'll see you then."

**Please review! Next chapter is Kid Flash that is if you guys think the story is worth continuing. Until next time!**


	2. Kid Flash

**Okay, chapter 2, Kid Flash. Now I don't know if he can vibrate his molecules through solid objects or not in this series but I'm just going to assume that he's still working on it. (Although I do think that it's a skill he's going to be developing in the series.) Also, I'm not sure if Jay Garrick or the JSA even existed in this universe so again I'm just going to go ahead and assume. Anyway, thank you for the reviews in the last chapter! You guys rock! Now, on with the story.**

**July 3, 9:00 P.M, Keystone City**

Wally West sped through Keystone City at full speed. He approached a crowd of pedestrians and quickly ran out into the middle of the street to avoid them. He sped around a set or cars before running into the city park, jumping over a park bench, dodging a few more civilians and there pets before arriving at a warehouse. Taking a deep breath he sped up every area of his body, forcing every molecule of his body to vibrate knowing that he'd either vibrate through or connect with solid concrete. Just as he was about to hit the wall of the warehouse he finally reached the appropriate speed needed and vibrated his molecules right through the wall. He started to slow down and skidded to a stop before resting his hands on his knees breathing heavily. "That was good kid," Kid Flash looked up to see Jay Garrick, the first Flash nodding in approval. Wally grinned up at him and gave him a thumbs up while continuing to pant. "It was good, but not perfect. I see you're still having trouble getting that molecule vibration down." Wally groaned knowing what was coming next.

"Run it again," Jay said good naturedly looking at the distraught look on the young boys face.

"Come on pops!" Wally groaned collapsing onto the ground. "You've been drilling me all day!"

"Alright kid," Jay grinned. "We'll take a short break. You know back in my day we trained all day every day. We got a break at lunch then one towards…"

"Yeah, yeah you told it all to me before." Wally said butting in. "You've been doing this since the cold war, with the JSA for twenty five years…walked ten miles to school every day except Sunday in deep snow…up hill…both ways."

"Yes, I was with the JSA," Jay said reminiscing like he was still in the sixties. "Greatest twenty five years of my life," he sighed tipping his hard hat. Wally rolled his eyes with his 'here we go again' look. "I made a quite a few friends back then, although most of them are dead now." He sighed. "But this is why I'm training you now kid." He finished with a smile as Wally looked at him inquisitively. "I met plenty of other heroes, I made my arch enemies, one of them ended up becoming my wife." He continued with a chuckle. "I fought wars, went undercover, saw things and went to places that I never could have imagined. Like I said, it was thee greatest years of my life. To be on a team of heroes, to be on any team, is a great privilege, but it isn't easy. That's why I'm making you run these drills. After all…tomorrow is the day isn't it?"

"You bet," Wally said looking back up at his mentor with a smile of his own. "Now, I think that maybe we should run the drill a few more times."

"A few?" Jay asked "A few at the very least!" he smiled. Wally leapt to his feet and nodded. "Ready?" Jay asked pulling out his stopwatch. Wally pulled his goggles down over his eyes and nodded again. "Then…go!" Jay said watching the young teen gain speed before rocketing out of the warehouse and off towards the city.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me who I should do next. I'm kind of torn between Miss Martian or Aqualad. Until next time!**


	3. Aqualad

**Okay Chapter 3! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Well…almost everyone. You guys know who you are :) Anyway, this chapter turned out really…meh. As in, really meh. I love Aqualad and Aquaman. They really are awesome characters but I cannot write them for sheep. For sheep I tell ya! So, prepare yourself for chapter 3! Anyway even if you don't enjoy, please review, I need to know how to write better crap. Ugh, long day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, though it would be awesome! **

**July 3, 11:00 P.M Atlantis**

"Out a little late aren't you Kaldur?" Aquaman asked coming up behind his protégé who had his eyes cast out across the endless ocean from inside on of the glass domes of Atlantis.

"Not any later than usual my king," Aqualad answered respectfully. "I do have duties to perform."

"True," his mentor answered walking up beside him. "But remember, tomorrow is no ordinary day. You must get some rest so you can be prepared."

"Is that an order sir?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to make it one but yes. I order you do retire to your quarters." Aquaman replied with a faint gleam in his eye.

"Very well," Aqualad said with something that sounded like a disappointed voice before bowing and walking out of the room and down one of the long Atlantian hallways.

"Kaldur!" a familiar voice called from behind him. Aqualad turned around and his face broke into a smile as he recognized his friend Garth who had used to go by the name Temptest, the old Aqualad.

"Garth," Aqualad said, greeting him with a smile.

"I can't believe it," Garth replied in aggravation. "Are the rumors that are flying around the palace true?"

"I take it Queen Mera has told you about tomorrow. The King did tell her to keep quiet on this issue." Aqualad said with the grin still on his face shaking his head. "But yes, tomorrow is the day. However, I have only officially been in the king's service for two years now. You do deserve the position more than me."

"Ah forget about it. I'm perfectly content with my current job." Garth said waving off the compliment before giving a sigh. "But to join the league! Sixteen of the earth's mightiest heroes! Are you really going to be joining there ranks?"

"I doubt that we shall be initiated right away but my King does say that we will be taking our first steps." Aqualad answered.

"I wish you the best of luck then," Garth smiled. "I must say though, that I do slightly regret that I am not able to join you but my duties keep me here. Are you already acquainted with the other members of the league and there sidekicks." He added quickly before Aqualad could offer him any sort of sympathy.

"I have met most of the members at one time or another," Aqualad answered. "Just a few days ago The King and I arrived in the docks of Gotham City while tracking the fisherman. We ran into Batman and Robin while we were there. I forgot just how…intimidating he can be."

"I know what you mean," Garth replied as the two chuckled.

"I will miss this place," Aqualad said with a content sigh.

"Don't worry. I will be able to take care of Atlantis in your absences." Garth said with a grin.

"I'll hold you to that." Aqualad replied with a grin and the two high fived before nodding to each other and going there separate ways.

**Oi. Sorry about this chap. I'm just really slow with this story today. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this and I hope to see you soon!**


	4. Speedy

**So here is Speedy's chapter. I was thinking about doing MM and just having her and Martian Manhunter talk on there way to Mount Justice but that really wouldn't fit the story. Anyway, I guess this is the last chapter! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed or put this on your favorites or alert list! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"What!" the archer asked in shock, his mouth hanging wide open dropping the arrow he was holding in his hand. "You mean all this time The Hall of Justice has been...It's just...so what about?"

"It's a decoy to throw the public off," Green Arrow replied taking pleasure in seeing the shock on his apprentices face.

"S-so where's the real base at?" Speedy asked. Green Arrow just grinned.

"We call it the watchtower," he began "A space station and the real headquarters for the Justice League."

"How…how did you even fund that, much less build it?" Speedy asked wide eyed.

"We're a team of sixteen of the most powerful beings on the planet, is this really so hard to believe." Green Arrow asked with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Speedy replied in a quieter voice. Green Arrow's smirk faltered a bit. The boy...ahem, the teen, as Roy insisted he be called, was clearly upset. It had never occurred to him that perhaps Roy might see this as a trust issue. He'd always had a hot temper. Always jumping to conclusions, always had to be so serious. It felt like just yesterday, the boy had happily slipped on the red cap and yellow gloves. In reality, that had been three years ago. The kid had grown up, he'd become a partner rather than a sidekick. Roy had become more independent since then. He no longer needed Green Arrows help in patrolling certain areas of the city. He was perfectly capable of taking on a group of crooks by himself. Heck, he'd even had Roy pull his hide out of the fire a few times. He cast another glance at his **partner. **Maybe, just maybe the kid deserved to know.

"I'm sorry Roy," Green Arrow sighed, "I wasn't supposed to reveal this to you. We wanted to see if you were really ready."

"Batman?" Speedy asked with a sigh guessing who was behind this secrecy.

"Batman," Green Arrow nodded as silence set in between the two.

"So what about tomorrow?" Speedy finally asked.

"No, you guys still get a real look inside of the Justice League. I promise," Green Arrow said holding up a hand.

"Are the others still going to pretend like this is a real tour?" Speedy replied skeptically.

"Look, I'm gonna try my best to get you into the league, I think you're more than ready." Green Arrow said with a smile. He thought about perhaps laying a hand on his shoulder or adding something more but decided against it, remembering how much Roy hated getting overly sentimental. There was another prolonged silence between the two. Finally, Speedy lifted his head up.

"I look forward to it then," he said with a small smile on his face. "Tomorrow really is the day."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
